


»Until Death do us apart.

by Senpaix (wooaest)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Deutsch, F/M, German, alternative universe, mittelalter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooaest/pseuds/Senpaix





	»Until Death do us apart.

Rowena spannte ihren Kiefer an, als die Hexenjäger aus dem Schloss stürmten. Sie hasste es, wie mit ihresgleichen umgegangen wurde. Im Mittelalter konnte niemand Hexen leiden; egal, ob sie nun gut oder schlecht waren. Wenn es das überhaupt gab. Keine von ihnen war komplett böse. Aber irgendwie mussten sie sich ja verteidigen.

Leise ließ die Rothaarige ein Seufzen von ihren Lippen kommen, ehe sie die Kapuze enger um ihren Kopf zog. Sie wurde schon des Öfteren verdächtigt, ein Hexenweib zu sein. Einzig und allein durch ihre wunderschönen Haare. Aber der König dieses Reiches, Charles, hatte sie immer wieder in Schutz genommen. Auch, wenn es der Hexe nicht passte, war sie dennoch unglaublich dankbar dafür und bot ihm ihre Dienste an. Wie durch ein Wunder hatte der Herrscher dieses Angebot angenommen und so arbeitete sie schon mehrere Jahre für den König. Auch, wenn sich dieser fast nie blicken ließ und zwei seiner Vier Söhne das Land regierten. Was mit Lucifer und Gabriel war wusste niemand so genau. Es wurde gemunkelt, dass Lucifer im Kerker des Nachbarkönigreichs eingesperrt war, nachdem der Thron von Fergus bestiegen worden war. Und bei Gabriel… Das Gerücht lautete, dass er gestorben war; dies wollten die meisten Untertanen Charles‘ allerdings nicht wahrhaben, denn sie hatten den Blondschopf immer geliebt. Zudem hatte sich der König nach seinem Verschwinden immer mehr zurückgezogen. Nur Rowena bekam ihn ab und an zu Gesicht, wenn sie ihm die wichtigsten Sorgen der Bürger nahebrachte.

So wie auch jetzt. Leise öffnete die Hexe die Tür zu dem königlichen Gemach, in welchem sich Charles befand. Er starrte aus dem dreckigen Fenster (denn im Mittelalter hielt man nämlich noch nichts vom Fensterputzen), ließ seinen Blick nur kurz zu der hübschen Frau wandern, die gerade hereingekommen war. Leise seufzte der König, ehe er wieder versuchte, draußen auf den dunklen Straßen etwas zu erkennen. Er schloss erst seine Augen, als er die Hände von Rowena auf seinen Schultern spürte. Nur gegenüber ihr ließ er seine Maske fallen. Seine Maske, die er nur schwer aufrechterhalten konnte. Er hasste es, dass zwei seiner Söhne verschwunden waren, dass er sich selbst nicht mehr zutraute zu regieren. Sich nicht mehr um seine Untertanen kümmerte. Nur, wenn die rothaarige bei ihm war, konnte er es vergessen. Sie lenkte ihn immer von seinen schwarzen Gedanken ab, konnte sogar ihn für kurze Zeit vergessen lassen, wie es ihm ging, er sich fühle und welche Vorwürfe der Mann sich immer wieder machte.

Sie war ein leuchtend roter Wirbelwind, der vor Jahren in sein Leben getreten war und er wollte ihn niemals wieder missen. So hatte er auch, kurz nachdem Rowena in sein Königreich gekommen war, die Farben seines Wappens verändern lassen; das einstige Weiß in ein wunderschönes Rot verändert, damit er auch an sie denken konnte, wenn sie nicht bei ihm war.

Aber das war nicht die einzige Änderung. Die Akzente, die früher Blau gewesen waren, waren seitdem in Gold gehalten. Als Erinnerung an seinen jüngsten Sohn.

Man konnte über Charles sagen, was man wollte, aber die Personen, die er liebte wollte er niemals vergessen.

Und ja, er liebte Rowena. Er liebte sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Sogar mehr, als seine erste Frau, die bei der Geburt Gabriels gestorben war. Aber die beiden würden niemals zusammen sein können. Sie war seine Dienerin, keine Adelige. Zudem die meisten Bewohner immer noch glaubten, dass sie eine Hexe war. Zwar hatten sie Recht, aber das wusste niemand bis auf die Frau selbst. Wieder seufzte Charles, drehte seinen Kopf etwas zu der Rothaarigen hin und lächelte leicht.

Rowena erwiderte das Lächeln ihres Königs, wandte dann ihren Blick ab. Nicht, weil sie verlegen war, nein. Einzig und allein aus Respekt tat sie dies. Es war ihr nicht erlaubt, Charles in die Augen zu sehen, auch wenn er die schönsten Augen hatte, die sie jemals gesehen hatte. Selbst schöner als die von ihrem Sohn. Aber das würde sie niemals zugeben. Sie würde niemals zugeben, abermals in ihrem Leben schwach geworden zu sein. Sie war es schon mal gewesen. Liebe machte schwach; machte sie schwach. Und die Frau hatte sich geschworen, es niemals wieder zu sein. Sie hasste ihren Sohn deswegen mit einer Inbrunst, die man selten sah.

Aber Charles… Oh Gott, so sehr sie es auch wollte, ihn konnte sie nicht hassen.  Nur lieben, egal wie sehr Rowena sich dagegen wandte. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, sich immer mehr in den andern zu verlieben, wenn sie ihn ansah.

„Mein König“, sagte sie dann leise, biss sich auf die Lippen, als der Mann sie mit einem Zischen zum Schweigen brachte. Natürlich wusste er, mit welchem anliegen sie zu ihm gekommen war, aber er wollte es nicht hören. Nicht mehr. Diese unbedeutenden Wünsche seines Volkes… Wer sollte sich denn darum kümmern können? Auch Charles‘ Macht war begrenzt. Er konnte nur das Land regieren und nicht zaubern.

Charles seufzte leise, sah die Dienerin wieder an. Ihm missfiel es, dass sie immer ihren Blick abwandte, auch wenn das genau das war, was von ihr erwartet wurde. So drehte er sich etwas, damit er die Frau ansehen konnte, ehe er sanft ihren Kopf anhob.

„Ich will Euch ansehen“, sagte Charles leise, lächelte sogar etwas. Langsam hob Rowena ihren Blick, vorsichtig, als ob ihr eine Strafe drohen würde, wenn sie den direkten Befehl des Herrschers befolgte. Aber dem war nicht so. Charles Lächeln wurde lediglich noch etwas breiter und schweigend sah er die Frau an; für eine lange Zeit, ehe er sich vorbeugte und seine Lippen sanft und kurz auf die ihren legte.

  
\- - -

Rowenas Atem brannte in ihrer Lunge. Sie rannte. Rannte um ihr Leben. Schnell sah sie über ihre Schulter, unterdrückte ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen, als sie den wütenden Mob immer noch hinter sich erblicken konnte. Dabei hatte sie nichts getan. Sie wollte lediglich den Bewohnern des Dorfes helfen, indem sie ihre Felder fruchtbarer zaubern wollte. Sie wurde erwischt und die Bauern wollten gar nicht ihre Erklärung hören. Für diese stand nämlich fest, dass Rowena ihre Ernte verfaulen oder gar nicht erst wachsen ließ. Was hatte sie sich auch dabei gedacht? Hier war es niemals so, dass man einen Schuldigen seine Version der Geschichte erzählen ließ, egal, ob dieser eine Hexe war oder nicht. So konnte sie nur rennen.

Aber irgendwann konnte sie nicht mehr. Rowena wurde langsamer, bis sie vor Erschöpfung beinahe in Ohnmacht fiel. Sie war beinahe durch das komplette Dorf gerannt und fand sich nun in einer Sackgasse wieder, da vor ihr die Mauern des Schlosses waren und jeder mögliche Ausweg füllte sich mit wütenden Bauern, die mit brennenden Fackeln und Mistgabeln hinter ihr her waren. Sie schluckte, atmete schwer und drückte sich mit dem Rücken an die Mauer, versuchte den Menschen in die Augen zu sehen und dabei ihr Geschrei zu ignorieren.

„Bitte, hört mir zu! Ich wollte nie-“, fing sie an, keuchte dann aber schmerzerfüllt auf, als jemand seine Mistgabel in ihren Bauch rammte. Blut floss aus den Wunden und als der Mann seine Waffe wieder aus dem Fleisch der Hexe zurückzog, sackte sie in sich zusammen.

„Wir wussten schon immer, dass du eine dreckige schwarze Hexe bist. Nur wegen dir ist der König nicht mehr bei uns. Du verdienst es zu sterben, Miststück“, meinte der Mann kühl, rammte noch einmal die blutigen Spitzen des Werkzeugs in ihre Brust, ehe sich mit dem wütenden Mob langsam wieder verzog. Sie ließen Rowena zurück, blutend und im Dreck liegend. Allein.

Die Hexe ließ in diesem Moment Schwäche zu. In den letzten Momenten ihres Lebens konnte sie es sich sicher erlauben. So weinte sie stumm; sie weinte darum, dass sie starb, dass sie ihren Sohn nur hassen konnte, dass sie Charles nie wieder sehen konnte. Das schmerzte sie am Meisten von all diesen Dingen.

Aber auch bald fehlte ihr die Kraft zum Weinen. Sie konnte nur so daliegen, durch die Gegend sehen, mit einem glasigen Blick.

Irgendwann näherte sich ihr eine Gestalt.

„Meine Liebste“, sagte diese, beugte sich zu ihr herunter, „was macht Ihr nur für Sachen?“

Rowena hustete Blut als Antwort, wollte ihre Augen schließen. Aber gerade dann, als sie es tun wollte, leuchteten ihre Verletzungen auf; in einem grünlichen Schimmer. Mit jeder Sekunde wurde ihre Sicht wieder klarer, sie spürte weniger Schmerzen. Sie wurde geheilt.

„Charles…?“, fragte sie ungläubig, als ihr König vor ihr kniete, sie anlächelte.

„Ich bin es“, bestätigte er, half der starken Frau dann wieder auf ihre Füße, ehe er sie sanft mit sich zog. Die beiden verließen den Burghof, gingen unerkannt durch das Dorf, bis sie auf einem Hügel ankamen, von welchem man das Königreich gut überblicken konnte.

„Wir hatten einmal einen scheußlichen Krieg“, fing Charles an, „bevor Ihr in mein Reich gekommen seid. Tausende meiner Untertanen sind gefallen. Viele von ihnen sind nicht einmal mehr gefunden worden, sodass ihre Familien sie nicht beerdigen konnten. Dies wird der Grund sein, dass das Wasser schlecht ist. Die toten Körper haben es vergiftet.“

Charles sah die ganze Zeit auf die Burg, welche nun im Sonnenaufgang rötlich schimmerte.

„Wir sollten von neuem anfangen, findet Ihr nicht auch, Rowena?“, sagte er dann, sah die rothaarige Frau an. Auf ihrem Gesicht bildete sich ein breites Grinsen und sie nickte. Sie konnte sich denken, was ihr König vorhatte. Auch sie wollte sich an den Bauern rächen, die sie beinahe umgebracht hatten.

„Ja, das sollten wir, mein König.“

Charles konnte den Spruch, den sie zur Beschwörung der Toten brauchten, auswendig. Wie es schien, hatte er oft genug Gebrauch davon gemacht, denn so fehlerlos, wie er alles vorbereitete und ausführte konnte es nicht das erste oder gar zweite Mal für ihn sein.

Rowena und  Charles saßen weiterhin auf dem Hügel, genossen die Aussicht. Die Toten hatten das Dorf befallen, schon einige Bewohner vernichtet. Sie jagten die Überlebenden in den Burghof, was eine schlechte Idee war, denn dort brachen noch mehr Leichen den Boden auf, um sich an den Bauern zu rächen.

Für Charles und Rowena war es einfach ein wunderschönes Schauspiel.

Dabei bemerkten die beiden es nicht, dass auch auf dem Hügel einige Leichen sich erhoben hatten und langsam auf die zu schwankten.  



End file.
